


The Companion

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Rose is amazing!





	The Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvertrails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/gifts).



> Prompt: Strength

Rose Tyler was extraordinary. She had come with him for the adventure. He knew that, could see it in her eyes, wide with excitement when they left in the TARDIS. She was never shy about saying what she thought or how she felt either. And she felt...

He often wondered why he kept choosing companions. He needed no one. He was the last of his kind, wandering through time, fixing things and searching. 

That was it. This Rose Tyler was what he wasn’t. She had what he lacked sometimes. 

She gave him strength, more strength that he knew he had.


End file.
